Custom Night
Due to this night, as known as "Freedom Night", was able to select Tiwa, Rosary, Yuri and Mei Hua's levels. It is also the ending of the game. Gameplay The robots will act differently with different selected Levels. Level 0 This is possibly the best and the easiest way to beat the night(even better than Night 1). Tiwa was totally inactive, Rosary and Yuri will move after 5 AM, and Mei Hua will almost never, ever come out of the Pirate Cove. Of course, level 0 night is very boring, and the player can possibly sleep instead of checking the monitors. Note, Tiwa will always come for the player whenever the power went out. Her jingle will still play, and when it's not 6 AM yet, she will scare the player(like she always do). Tiwa Despite her settings, Tiwa is the least active of the four robots on every level excluding the extreme levels. On levels 1 - 2, she is extremely inactive. Having her on these settings will significantly reduce the player's chances of dying from her. On levels 3 - 6, she will become more active and start to act more like he does on Night 3 and Night 4. On levels 7 - 12, she will become extremely active and gain the ability to sneak into the room. On levels 13 - 20, Tiwa is at her most active and will kill the player at almost any chance she gets. The player can avoid her by shutting the right door every time they pull up the Monitor or by keeping the camera on the East Hall Corner and closing the right door when the player wants to check other cameras. As listed above, no matter the difficulty, Tiwa will always be the one to greet the player if they run out of power. Also, no matter the setting, the length of Tiwa's jingle and how long he waits before and after it is played, is completely up to chance, although it is theorized that "playing dead" by not moving the mouse when the power goes out, Tiwa will delay his appearance before and after her song, and her song might be longer (its maximum time is possible to be 52 seconds if correct). Rosary and Yuri Both Rosary and Yuri have similar behaviors. Assuming they're at the same level, Rosary will always be more active than Yuri for unknown reasons, with the exception of Level 20. On levels 1 - 2, they will act as they did on Night 1. On levels 3 - 6, they will appear more frequently. On levels 7 - 12, they will appear much more frequently and will gain the ability to disable doors and lights. On levels 13 - 20, they will appear very frequently and will be much more adept at disabling the doors and lights. At Level 20, it can be assumed that they have almost the same frequency of appearing but the time they give you to close the door has significantly dropped. If the player sees Rosary or Yuri in their blind spot at A.I. 20, the player will only have one or two seconds to put the door down before they come in and disable the lights and doors. It is worth noting that some players have noted that when Rosary and Yuri are set to A.I. 18 and Foxy is set at A.I. 12, Bonnie will almost seem to control Foxy, and shortly after he appears at the door and is warded off, Foxy will make a break to kill the player. Mei Hua Mei Hua's difficulty level will determine her frequency of appearing, as well as how adept she is at attacking the player and how fast she will reappear in Pirate Cove. On levels 1 - 2, he will act as he does on Night 1 and Night 2, and can be viewed as much as possible without fear of drawing him out. On levels 3 - 6, she will assume his Night 3 mechanics, meaning that the player must now reduce the frequency of viewing Pirate Cove. On levels 7 - 12, Mei Hua will appear in Pirate Cove more quickly and attack more frequently. On levels 13 - 20, Mei Hua will attack extremely frequently and will appear/reappear in Pirate Cove much faster. On Level 20, Mei Hua can reappear in Pirate Cove almost instantly after she has attacked. Plus she still robs power(when she bangs the door, of course). Tips *This is the only night that is level selectable. *SpongeBob will not appear in this night, as Patrick will say "SpongeBob Not In" whenever the player called him. Complete the game When the game is finished, the screen turned into the robot's currently image. And there will be a pink letter saying that the player is fired(lucky you), because of Tampering (adjusting the A.I. levels to be easier/harder), General Unprofessionalism (possibly screaming) and Odor (perhaps through sweating/secretion of other bodily fluids, if not simply a stab at Mike's general hygiene). The letter was written by an unknown boss, it seems that the letter is for the Phone Dude who forgot the letter(and died). It's unknown whether the boss is alive or not. Category:Nights Category:Game mechanics